Many inefficient lighting arrangements are currently in use in which a translucent panel or lighting grid is provided in a "door frame" that is removably attached to a lighting fixture within a "T" rail suspended ceiling system. The lighting panels are undesirable, especially in work areas where computer monitor screens are viewed. The light from such panels causes glare on the monitor screens. It therefore becomes desirable to change the panels to more efficient, low glare producing lighting louvers. Such louvers are specifically designed for particular applications in order to maximize the available amount of light for the area, yet reduce the glare on surfaces such as computer monitor screens.
There is a difficulty in converting between the translucent lighting panels and louvers due to the thickness dimension of the louvers, and the particular manner in which the previous "door frame" and lighting panel were mounted to the light fixture. The obvious solution, custom built louvers with specially adapted door frames is viable but very expensive.
Another solution to this problem has been established by providing a spacer that will fit between the lighting fixture and "T" rail. The spacer frame elevates the lighting fixture and provides a surface against which a lighting louver may be mounted. The difficulty with this arrangement is the vertical clearance required to mount the spacer in position. The fixture must first be lifted and moved away from the lighting opening, and the new unit installed. The fixture is then placed on top of the adapter unit, substantially elevating the top area of the fixture over the spacer and the louver received therein. Many structures do not provide the clearance necessary to allow the lighting fixture to be moved to one side of the lighting opening, or proper overhead clearance for the spacer.
The present invention eliminates the need to substantially elevate or laterally shift lighting fixtures, and will mount to existing "T" rail construction is a simple and quick manner to adapt the "T" rail and fixture to mount a louver type grid.
The present adapter is useful in nearly all existing lighting "T" rail supported fixtures to adapt the lighting openings to receive more desirable lighting louver configurations.